Solos
by ptite-ane
Summary: Certains passages secrets sont inconnus de Rusard, comme celui derrière le miroir du quatrième étage. Certains passages secrets méritent bien leur titre, comme celui derrière le miroir du quatrième étage.


_Solos_

Seul. Beaucoup auraient dit « comme à son habitude » et ils n'auraient pas eu parfaitement tort. Juste un peu. Bien évidemment il aimait la solitude, ne cherchait pas la compagnie des autres et prenait parfois plaisir à les faire fuir.

Cependant, en ce six janvier 1977, c'était la première fois que Severus fêtait son anniversaire seul.

Il venait d'atteindre la majorité. Seul.

Chaque jour il tentait de persuader les autres, et surtout sa conscience, que la perte de Lily était un gain, un choix. Pourtant, en cette journée, il se retrouvait à fuir ses anciens espoirs, les rêves qu'il s'était accordé auparavant. Fêter cette journée unique dans la vie d'un sorcier avec Lily, être enfin un homme à ses yeux, qu'elle célèbre cette évolution, l'en félicite.

Non. Il n'y aurait pas de joyeux anniversaire.

Ou alors joyeux comme un détraqueur.

Les élèves débarquant à nouveau dans les salles communes avec la fin des vacances, il s'était échappé vers la bibliothèque, malheureusement elle aussi prise d'assaut par les retardataires terminant leurs devoirs en panique. Il changea sa route : il était moins douloureux de vivre la solitude volontairement que d'en être affligé en public.

Il continua alors de monter les escaliers, vagabondant, les mains dans les poches, le regard bas, jusqu'à se retrouver face à ce qu'il fuyait.

Devant lui se dressait un gigantesque miroir. Une grande glace connue de tous. Certains l'utilisaient pour se repeigner sans avoir à se rendre aux toilettes si Peeves s'y trouvait déjà mais, sans ces conditions extrêmes, les passages étaient rares.

Or Severus avait régulièrement vu Potter et sa bande se balader dans ce couloir. Il s'était alors créé comme habitude de se rendre à ces endroits qu'il considérait comme suspects, parfois sans s'en rendre compte, dans l'espoir d'un indice.

Severus jeta un regard mauvais à son reflet qui ne cachait ni sa solitude, ni son dégoût de lui-même.

L'idée d'un détraqueur lui traversa à nouveau l'esprit. Il absorbait son propre bonheur, se pourrissait la vie tout seul.

Son regard devint d'autant plus noir dans la glace. Une brusque pulsion lui ordonna de frapper le miroir de toute ses forces, briser ce reflet immonde, détruire ce qu'il était.

Au moment où il vit l'autre Severus lever son poing, il entendit un bruit.

Un bruit humain.

Saisissant sa baguette, il observa les alentours. Rien derrière lui d'après le miroir, rien sur les côtés selon ses yeux. Pourtant ses oreilles insistaient : quelqu'un avait soufflé.

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'immobilisa pour mieux saisir l'origine du son.

Son trouble fut double lorsqu'il entendit le son suivant. Il venait du miroir et c'était un gémissement. Un de ces gémissements qui fait trembler quiconque l'entend.

Son reflet lui renvoya son regard hébété tout en lui indiquant un joli rosissement des joues.

Quelqu'un, derrière ce miroir...

Severus tenta de se montrer plus mature : il était un adulte désormais. Malheureusement, son reflet fut le témoin de son échec : ses joues étaient écarlates et son expression bien curieuse.

Était-ce ce qui attirait Potter à cet endroit ?

Il tendit davantage l'oreille, excusant son geste par son inclination à trouver un indice compromettant contre son pire ennemi, quand en réalité ce dernier était bien loin de ses véritables motivations.

Déconcerté par son reflet il ferma les yeux, plaqua les mains contre la glace et retint sa respiration.

\- Ah-hm.

Un léger son, sorti d'un corps tendu, haletant. Une respiration instable qui paralysa Severus. Aucun sort n'avait eu un tel effet sur lui : il ne pouvait plus bouger ses doigts contre le miroir et sa poitrine s'était bloquée à la réalisation de ce qu'il entendait.

Il avait rouvert les yeux sans s'en rendre compte.

Il croyait connaître chaque intonation de cette voix après dix ans à l'écouter mais aujourd'hui il venait d'apprendre un nouvelle variation, comme un accord secret sur un instrument adoré.

Derrière ce miroir, c'était Lily.

Une vague brûlante envahit son corps braqué.

Un nouveau gémissement le sorti de sa paralysie mentale mais pas physique. Que faire ? S'il la rejoignait, il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait. Ou si, il savait très bien comment. Il valait mieux rester de ce côté du miroir. Et de toute façon, il ignorait comment l'ouvrir.

Partir ?

Severus savait que c'était le bon choix. Il savait également qu'il ne le choisirait pas.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux pour mieux écouter, sa bouche s'étirant cette fois en un sourire impatient et avide. La plainte suivante fut courte mais très appréciée. Un frisson parcourut Severus des épaules à ses cuisses. Ses jambes commencèrent à être saisie d'un tremblement qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid de janvier. Jetant un coup d'oeil aux alentours, il s'agenouilla, conservant son visage près du miroir.

De l'autre côté, elle se touchait. Séparée de lui par de ridicules centimètres. Il aurait tué pour voir ses gestes. Pour l'observer se toucher. Il se contentait d'absorber chacun de ses sons, de déguster le plaisir qu'elle dispersait dans l'air.

Peut-être caressait-elle ses seins tout en glissant une main contre son ventre. Ses doigts titillaient un mamelon provoquant tout en plongeant son majeur entre ses lèvres qu'elle écartait de l'index et de l'annulaire.

Severus déglutit.

Était-elle nue ?

Oui. Elle devait l'être, décida-t-il. L'inverse était impossible. Lily, nue, de l'autre côté, s'accordant du plaisir. Adossée au miroir.

Inspiré par son imagination, Severus décida de ne plus faire face à son reflet mais de se mettre dans la même position que celle dans laquelle il imaginait Lily. Dos au miroir, les jambes contre le sol, parcouru de frissons il se sentit brusquement exposé : son érection était visible sous sa robe de sorcier et si quelqu'un approchait...

Un soupir plus insistant lui fit oublier ses inquiétudes. Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait. Avait-elle inséré un doigt ? Ou serré trop fort sa poitrine ?

Severus se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et rangea toute rationalité avant de glisser sa propre main vers son sexe impatient. Ses gestes commençaient légers, souhaitant calquer ses mouvements sur celle qu'il imitait désormais. L'idée de leur plaisir simultané était terriblement érotique à ses yeux, inhibant sa pudeur. Lorsqu'un bref gémissement surgit, il se permit de serrer davantage son érection tandis qu'il imaginait son ancienne amie accélérer ses doigts dans son intimité, son autre main délaissant les seins découverts pour accentuer ses caresses sur sa vulve.

Lily se touchait le jour de son anniversaire.

Mieux.

Ils se touchaient le jour de son anniversaire.

De ses dix sept ans. De sa majorité.

Ensemble.

Dire qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé un scénario de cette catégorie aurait été un mensonge, mais Severus dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas prévu un décor pareil, ni une telle mise en scène.

Avant de le réaliser, il avait redressé sa robe jusqu'à ses hanches, et sorti son sexe de ses sous-vêtements et l'empoignait ouvertement. Si quelqu'un arrivait maintenant, il était fichu. Et Lily saurait. Elle saurait qu'il se masturbait en l'écoutant, elle saurait qu'il l'entendait. Elle saurait qu'il avait découvert qu'elle était obligée de s'accorder du plaisir hors du dortoir car elle se considérait -à juste titre- trop bruyante. Elle serait obligée de penser à lui la prochaine fois. Penser à lui quand elle se touche, quand elle gémit, quand elle jouit.

Severus avait abandonné toute prétention, agitant frénétiquement une main autour de son pénis, la seconde serrant sa cuisse par réflexe, son esprit de l'autre côté du miroir. Lily devait vraisemblablement se presser contre la glace, remuer ses hanches sans s'en rendre compte, écarter ses jambes davantage, exposant son intimité. Ses seins prisonniers entre ses bras. Ses doigts imposant un contact plus insistant, plus fort, en elle. Contre elle. Les respirations s'accéléraient de chaque côté du miroir.

Les plaintes de Lily étaient plus rapprochées, plus claires, le plaisir s'y distinguait davantage, l'extase était proche. Nue, exposée à tous et pourtant cachée. Severus se retenait avec difficulté. Il voulait attendre encore un peu avant de jouir. Juste un peu. L'entendre alors qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme. Ses mains contre sa peau. Désirant plus. Oui, son corps débordant de désir, de sexualité, brûlant contre la glace. Un festin d'émotions et de sensations.

Une première exclamation lui indiqua que le moment était arrivé, Lily jouissait librement contre son dos. La seconde se fit entendre lorsqu'il se tendait à son tour, une main réalisant les va-et-viens brusques et nécessaires, l'autre entourant son gland pour recueillir le fruit de son plaisir. À la quatrième, plus lente et sensuelle, il s'adossait confortablement contre le miroir, écoutant Lily profiter de son orgasme. Il imaginait de nouvelles caresses sur ses seins pour les apaiser, une autre sur son entrejambe encore parsemé de tressaillements, sa respiration s'apaisant et soulevant sa poitrine, sa peau parcourue de frissons. Il se prélassait dans leurs plaisirs.

Une fois que le silence revint, Severus se releva essuya sa main d'un sort avant de s'éloigner.

Certes, il retournait à un anniversaire seul mais cette fois un peu plus joyeux.

Finalement peut-être était-il l'inverse d'un détraqueur, à jouir du plaisir d'une autre.


End file.
